Horror Night
by LittlePastelDevil
Summary: "Kate kicked him and fled towards the door. Zach decided to get smart and locked the bathroom door." (chapter 4) Hi guys. so I am publishing my first story on fanfiction that is horror related. I am really sorry that it took a long time. please enjoy!
1. the beginning of this hell

HIYA. It's me blueleaf4ever. This is kinda my first time writing a horror story.( my very first one is in 3rd grade with zombies.) a trigger warning that it involves gore, intense violence, blood, a lot of deaths, and high cursing. It will be rated t but might go up to m later. It has a variety of my OC's that I made. It is basically a classroom of 12 year olds and a teacher. It will have maybe 7 chaps or 6 at the most. I am not going to say it is the same as Another (anime). It is a bit ( mostly) different, but has the same idea- ish. Ok, I need to shut up. Dun dun dun the moment : Introducing Horror Night.

Chapter 1: the beginning of this hell

It was another normal day at school. But, this one day changed everything.

Matai's P.O.V

"OMG!" " what the fuck!" " OH GEEZ!" What's Mr. Usagi doing to himself!?" Matai quickly woke up from his daydream about Sabrina. He saw one thing that woke himself from his lovely daydream: Mr. Usagi pointing a knife at his throat, students whimpering and crying, and Sabrina shivering as if she knew what was going to happen. Matai wanted to put his arms around her and tell her that she was safe, that nothing bad would happen. But he didn't have the urge to. was blinding flinging the knife but finally stuck the knife up his eye, making blood spill all over Scarlett's desk and her face. Mr. Usagi then shoved the knife up his throat and kept it their as if it was stuck. Then finally he took it out and blood begin spilling everywhere. Students tried to shield themselves from the flying blood ,but failed. Matai felt blood fall on his face but he didn't care. Matai and all the students stared at their teacher who was swaying back and forth and finally fell on the ground lifeless with a bloodied knife. Students remained silent with shock when finally Kate let out a scream of horror and students followed with the scream and ran out of the classroom. Many students begin vomiting after seeing what happened. Matai heard Sabrina whimpering softly. Matai slowly walked towards his dead teacher. lokked a lot different. Blood was spilling out of his eye, neck, and mouth. "Oh my god." Matai whispered. Matai then heard a soft gasp and turned around and saw Sabrina. She was shaking and something was touching her arm. "Hey, you little bitch! Let go of her right now!" Matai yelled.

Sabrina's P.O.V

"What a-are y-you?" Asked Sabrina with sheer horror. "It's coming. It's coming. The terror in room 4. It's coming. COMING!" yelled the thing. Sabrina felt a cold body press close to her. It was the thing. " Ple-plea-please go-go a-awa-away." Stammered Sabrina. " What is your name?" "My name is Alena. It's coming. Beware. Beware….." The ghost named Alena disappeared. "Hey, you okay?" Sabrina felt Matai touch her arm. Unable to hold the tears, Sabrina turned around and hugged Matai. " I'm scared. Scared. What does she mean? Why is this happening?!" Sabrina screamed.

Matai's P.O.V

Matai did not expect Sabrina to hug him and cry in his arms. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay. Nothing bad will happen." Matai whispered. Matai heard two voices: the principal and vice principal. "Ms. Yang, get the police and ambulance, okay?" asked Mr. Tategami. Matai saw Ms. Yang nod and ran out the classroom. " Hey. Mr. Tategami? Is their any chance you know a girl name Alena?" asked Matai. Mr. Tategami looked at the boy. Matai didn't want to know the answer, it just spill out of his mouth. froze and said the answer that Matai didn't want to know. "Yes."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. EPIC CLIFFHANGER. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WHATCHA THINK. I GUESS I HAD TOO MUCH COFFE AND NUTELLA. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bye!


	2. Alena

Chapter 2: Alena

Mr. Tategami's P.O.V

"So Alena, she was this girl I had in classroom 4. We hanged out a lot and she was never afraid to stand up for herself and her friends. Everyone admired her for that. But, one day, a new student came to our classroom. She was the opposite of Alena, but they were the same in one way: They both stand up to themselves and their friends. Her name was… oh why do I keep forgetting? Well, anyways, after she joined the classroom, many students died in horrible ways. But Alena stopped the chaos when she brought the gun up and shot herself. Afterwards the other girl, you know the one that was different from Alena, she died too. But all of my friends said she was reborn and had a child. The only thing that was different from all of the students was that Alena had a dolls eye, so she knows when death will come to any student." Mr. Tategami said. Mr. Tategami looked at Matai and Sabrina. Sabrina trembled in Matai's arms and Matai stared at Mr. Tategami. "Mr. Tategami, why is Alena a ghost?" "Well, I don't know. But it looks like another chaos is coming. And before you ask how long it lasts, the last time we had the chaos it started in the daytime at around 9:00 and ended around midnight. But I believe the reason why Alena came is because is to warn us. By any chance, what date when're you were born and who were your parents?" Said .

Matai's P.O.V

" Why did he ask that?" thought Matai. " Well I was born on October 31st, 2003 and my parents were Robert and Crystal. What? Mr. Tategami? Earth to Mr. Tategami, what the hell is wrong?" asked Matai. Matai looked at Sabrina and whispered to her. "Go get the others." Sabrina nodded and went outside the classroom.

Sabrina's P.O.V

" Wow. Everyone looks like a mess in here. There is a lot of crying. Well, I might as well get them." thought Sabrina as she headed to the crying students. "Hey, guys. Matai wants…" Sabrina stopped talking when she saw Alena again. Fear surged through her. Alena looked at her with sightless eyes, full with blood. "Bianca, Hikaru, Jonathon, Scarlett, Kate, Caleb, Ash, Zach." Alena said pointing at each of the students. The girls begin whimpering while the boys dove in front to protect them. " You are the only ones who can see me besides Matai and Sabrina and Mr. Tategami. But beware… IT IS COMING THE CHAOS IS COMING! _**COMING!**_ " Alena screamed. The girls screamed in sheer horror and even the boys cowered. Sabrina saw Alena disappear and instantly ran to Matai with her friends behind. " Holy shit!" What the hell!" " What does it mean?" " Oh my god, my heart feels like it is going to pound out of my chest!" " That son of a bitch better not come back!" Sabrina ignored the shocked chatter and went to Matai. " Matai, we need to go outside to talk."

Whoo. It is so fuckin intense! Let me know what you think. A trigger warning that the next chapter will include more cussing. Please leave a comment!


	3. THE CHAOS IS NEAR

**Me: HIYA! We are in chapter 3. Whoo hoo. And my grades are good. Hell yeahz!**

 **Matai: Shut up! No one wants to here you speak.**

 **Me: Asshole.**

 **Matai: Bitch.**

 **Me: Bastard.**

 **Matai: Idiot.**

 **Me: Moron.**

 **Matai: Retard.**

 **Sabrina: * watches us argue and does a face palm***

 **Me: *brings out knife and heads toward Matai***

 **Matai: WTF?! What are you doing?!**

 **Me: Being a psychopath.**

 **Sabrina: The story. Hello? Blueleaf4ever?**

 **Me: Ok Sabrina. Screw you Matai.**

 **Matai: Fuck you bitch.**

 **ME: OK THAT IS IT! * chases Matai***

 **Matai: *screams like a girl***

 **Sabrina: I believe that we should start now.**

 **Me: * ignores Sabrina and cuts Matai's arm***

 **Matai: *growls in pain***

 **Me: *laughs like a insane maniac***

 **Sabrina : Okay….. Shall we start?**

 **Me: Oh yeah, sorry Sabrina. He was being a son of a bitch. Would you like to do the honors?**

 **Sabrina: Okay. There is a trigger warning-**

 **Me: DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

 **Sabrina: *stares at me* You had too much coffee. So there is a trigger warning of intense language and possibly adult themes. Please enjoy!**

 **Me: Can I kill him now?**

 **Sabrina: No.**

Matai's P.O.V

Matai stared at Sabrina's horrified face. He could tell something bad happened. "Should we go?" asked Matai. He saw Sabrina nod. "Yes." Sabrina said.

Time skip

"All of you saw Alena?! Holy shit!" Yelled Matai. The girls screamed at his sudden anger, while the guys instantly ran up to him. " Yo, Matai. You got to chill dude. You're scaring the gals here." said Zach, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. " Yeah, and I bet your worried about Sabrina." Teased Ash. Matai turned to look at him and slapped him across the face. Ash just cackled evilly and ran off to his locker. " Well fuck!" Shouted Jonathon. Matai stared at all of his friends. Anger, fear, and don't forget Mr. Usagi's suicide, got all of his friends rattled.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash ran to his locker. Even though he enjoys annoying Matai, he could tell that Matai wasn't in a good mood. But what greeted him was Alena. " What the hell do you want?" Shouted Ash. "Nothing. But, there will be an extra one to the classroom. Hurry! Go tell them!" Alena said. She then disappeared once again. Ash shrugged it off, and opened his locker. He than saw one of the students from Mr. Usagi's class in his locker: skinned alive! Ash screamed in horror.

Matai's P.O.V

Matai heard a faint scream from around Ash's locker. " Oh god. Do you guys think Ash is in trouble?" Asked Bianca. "Very likely." Responded Caleb. " Well, whatever it is, we've got to go now!" screamed Scarlett.

Matai and the others ran as fast as they could to Ash's locker. Matai gasped in horror. Blood was dripping from Ash's locker, and Ash was shaking and trembling and crying. "OMG, what happened?" whispered Hikaru as she kneeled beside Ash. " U-up there. I-in m-m-my locker." Gasped Ash. He was clearly crying for a while. Hikaru looked up and screamed in horror. Instantly Matai and the others ran over. What was inside Ash's locker was a student from Mr. Usagi's class skinned alive. "Did you see Alena?" asked Matai. " Yes and she said there would be an extra desk or one in Mr. Usagi's class." Whimpered Ash. "Then let's see for ourselves." Said Matai. Matai and the others ran again. This time they knew something was wrong. There was an extra desk in the classroom.

 **Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Everyone: O_0**

 **Me: Okay, false alarm for about at least 6 or 7 chapters. I don't really know T_T.**

 **Ash:** _ **( sarcastically)**_ **Wow. That is helpful.**

 **Me: Do you want me to give spoilers about you? Or Caleb?**

 **Ash: No…..**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Matai: Has anyone ever told you that you are way the hell to scary. And that you have a dark mind.**

 **Me: I guess….**

 **Caleb: Okay…. Blueleaf4ever, um, are you ready?**

 **Me: Ya?**

 **Scarlett: the coffee has worn her out ^_^**

 **Me: JK! *brings out same knife from earlier***

 **Scarlett: WTF!**

 **Me: See ya peoples. * begins chasing Scarlett***


	4. Zach takes action

**Me: Hello again! I forgot to include a trigger warning last time-**

 **Matai: It's because you're a stupid little bitch.**

 **Me: Okay, now I am going to make your life a living hell!**

 **Sabrina: T_T the story.**

 **Me: I swear you are a little- Oh crap, I forgot to name chapter 3. Oh god, what should I name it.**

 **Sabrina: Don't worry about it Blueleaf4ever, The people will see it once you publish it.**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Matai: I don't see why you like her, she is an insane psychopath.**

 **Me: * Glares at him***

 **Matai: Don't kill-**

 **Ash: Blueleaf4ever, did you forgot about the trigger warning?**

 **Me: Oh yeah ^_^ I can be so stupid some-**

 **Matai: No shit.**

 **Me: *Holds up knife* If anyone interrupts me while I am giving the trigger warning one last time, I will stab your eyes out, Rip out your heart, cut your head off, cut off your fingers and skin you all alive! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Deal? * smiles sweetly***

 **Everyone: 0_0. Okay!**

 **Me: So the trigger warning is that there will be intense language and rape.**

 **Matai: Wow. For once she didn't almost kill me.**

 **Me: Fuck you.**

 **Hikaru: On with the story.**

Matai P.O.V

"Why is there a extra desk?" Asked Matai. He looked at all of his friends. Everyone was still was disturbed from the dead student in Ash's locker. " I've got to go." said Kate. She left to the girls bathroom with Zach following after her. Matai started to follow him when Ms. Yang came in. " I know all of you are pretty traumatized by, um, Mr. Usagi's death, but your parents are here. And Ash, I know you didn't murder that girl." Ms. Yang said. " But how-" Hikaru said. " I'll get them later" Ms. Yang calmly said, pretty sure that nothing bad would happen. But Matai was unsure about that. Meanwhile….

Kate's P.O.V

Kate stared at the mirror. Was this her imagination? Or is this actually happening? Something interrupted her thoughts when the door slowly creaked open. Turns out it was Zach. Kate sighed with relief but her relived smile disappeared when she saw Zach holding a knife and a box. " What the fuck Zach! What are you doing?!" Kate screamed. Zach walked slowly towards Kate. Kate shivered when his lips meeted her shoulder. "Zach…. What why?" Kate whimpered under his touch. " I can't let Ash have you." was all she heard came out his mouth. " What? Zach, me and Ash are… we aren't dating. But he is kind of cute." Added Kate with a small blush on her face. "I know. I also know that he likes you. So I can't let him have you. I love you Kate. I love you so much that I will kill anyone to have you. And I know I can't kill Ash. But-" whispered Zach and he gently bit Kate's shoulder. " I have to rape you and kill you." " But w- why? Why me?" Kate whispered. " I believe you are the extra student. So I have to be with you for the very last time before you die!" Yelled Zach as he began roughly biting Kate's neck. Kate screamed loudly and kicked Zach. Zach growled in frustration as he pulled down Kate's pants. Kate kicked him again and fled towards the door. Zach decided to get smart and locked the bathroom door. " Looks like I have to force you , you little bitch." Zach yelled and pushed Kate to the wall and pinned her with his body. Kate squeaked and tried to break out of his grasp. Zach pulled off her shirt and bra, then began taking off all of his clothes. Soon, both Kate and Zach were both naked. Zach took one of her breasts and placed it in his mouth while squeezing the other one. Kate squealed again while trying to get off the hard floor. " Baby, this won't hurt." Moaned Zach as he continued to push his all into her. Kate decided to get smart and screamed at the top of her lungs. **"ASH!"** Yelled Kate.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash thought he heard Kate scream. " Um, Ms. Yang, can I check on Kate?" asked Ash. " Okay, but make it quick." Ms. Yang absently murmured. Ash took the chance and walked towards the building. " Kate, please be safe." Thought Ash.

Kate's P.O.V

Zach's hand went on her mouth after she screamed. Zach removed his mouth from her breast and placed his mouth on her lips. " Zach please. PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Sobbed Kate. Zach's hands continued to roam her body. Zach's tongue went into her mouth and roamed the inside. Kate yelled in his mouth, but it came out in a moan. She cursed herself for moaning. " Right baby. Moan for me." Zach moaned. Finally his seed spilled into her. Kate sighed with relief, but then he began branding his initials into her chest. Kate screamed in pain while sobbing. " Ash, help me. Ash , why won't you come." Wondered Kate after Zach branded his initials onto her lower stomach. Now, it is time for real fun." Zach cackled with a grin so evil that it scared Kate. Kate backed into the wall, but realized that was a bad mistake. Zach sliced her mouth open with the knife and began cutting off her arms, legs, and head and stabbed her eyes out. He ate her eyes and placed her body parts inside the box and went out the girls bathroom.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash went by the girls bathroom and saw Zach in his clothes. Assuming what Ash thought would happen, he angrily pinned Zach to the wall. " ZACH, WHERE IS SHE!?" Howled Ash, while hot tears tried to escape his eyes. " Where is who?" calmly stated Zach. " I MEAN KATE! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!?" Ash yelled. " You want to see? Well here she is." Zach opened the box. What Ash saw scared him. He collapsed and screamed with grief. Zach just cackled and stared at Ash's grief- stricken form. " I had to. I had to rape her, even thought she tried to escape." Zach said. " WELL I DON'T BLAME HER! YOU PUT HER THROUGHT SHIT! YOU FUCKIN RAPED HER! " Ash shouted while sobbing. " Yes. Her screams of pain were music to my ears." Zach said. " Shut up.." whispered Ash. " Yes. Her cries for you to protect her. Her body was perfect. I made her mine. I even branded my name onto her chest." Zach cackled. " YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Ash. " Yes I did. I shall go now." Ash glared at Zach and cradled her bloodied clothes in his arms. " I'm sorry Kate. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from that bastard. Kate. KATE!" Ash sobbed.

 **Ash: * sobbing***

 **Me: Wow. I made it intense. Yep, it is going to go up to M.**

 **Matai: What the hell! You just took away Ash's girl!**

 **Me: I know. Trigger warning for next chapter is gore. OH AND SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

 **Bianca: T_T**

 **Me: My head hurts T_T**

 **Caleb: Bye guys**


	5. Beach nightmare part 1

**Me: HIYA! How are u guys.**

 **Jonathon: Good. And the way you talk, it is music to my ears.**

 **Me: Enough with the flattery. You guys know the trigger warning and bullshit.**

 **Bianca: -_-**

 **Me: Ya. Who did I kill again?**

 **Scarlett: You killed a student, Mr. Usagi, and Kate.**

 **Matai: YOU MORON. YOU SHOULDN'T HAD SAID THAT.**

 **Scarlett: Why?**

 **Matai: Look at Ash.**

 **Ash: *sobs***

 **Me: Yes, I killed her. Big deal. Moving on!**

Matai's P.O.V

Matai went towards Ash's shaking body. He was holding Kate's shirt. And crying. Matai stared at Ash and slowly, asked a question. " What happened?" Asked Matai. " THE SON OF A BITCH RAPED KATE AND KILLED HER!" screamed Ash. Matai stared at Alena, who was right behind him. " Alena….." Stammered Matai. " It is just beginning." was all she said. Alena then slowly disappear. " Matai! Matai, I found your parents. They really want you!" Matai looked at Ash and slowly begin to leave him.

~Scene changes~

"Mom, do you know Alena?" Matai asked on the way home. All he got for an answer was a grunt and his mom taking 2 headache pills. " Mom, if you didn't work so hard, you would have less headaches." Matai wisely said. " Alena? Oh she was a girl from the classroom. Oh and the principal , he is one of my friends." Matai's mom, Crystal responded. " What time is it?" " It's 11: 23. What are you going to do, Matai?" " Oh, just hanging out with my friends." " Okay. Where are you going to go?" "The beach." Matai felt the car turn around and headed towards the beach.

Bianca's P.O.V

"Is everyone here?" asked Bianca. Bianca looked at Hikaru, Sabrina, Ash, Zach, Jonathon, Caleb and Scarlett. " Yeah. Everyone but Matai." Whispered Hikaru. "I'm here. With my dad!" Called Matai. Everyone turned to see Matai and his dad. Everyone soon started giggling when they saw his dad. He was walking like a penguin and singing a very stupid song. Bianca heard Sabrina giggle and Matai was looking at her, blushing. "Oooooh, what do I see here?" said Matai's father Robert, staring at his son. Bianca started laughing again when she saw Matai's startled face. " I-I- What I- GRR." stammered Matai, causing everyone to laugh again. " Look who is here with us. Hey Tao! Come join the game!" Crowed Robert. " Come on Mr. Tategami." So that is Mr. Tategami's first name. Tao." Students begin murmuring about Mr. Tategami's first name. But then, as always, Ash interrupted the silence. " Hey guys! We should have a competition of catching the most fish." Ash shouts. " Sounds interesting." "Let's do it!" " What are the teams?" Bianca looks at everyone. Apparently, everyone is exited. " The teams are… Hikaru and Bianca…" Bianca letted out an exited squeal as she hive- fived Hikaru. "….. Zach and Jonathon… me, Caleb, and Scarlett…. Sabrina and Matai." As soon as Ash said Sabrina and Matai's names, he cackled evilly at Matai. Matai responded by sticking his tongue out at Ash. " Well, are we ready?" "YES!" everyone shouts.

 **Me: I'm going to make a part 2 cus I am lazy XD.**

 **Matai: Yes. By any chance did you show someone else, this- um- story?**

 **Me: No, but I told my friends about it.**

 **Ash: And?**

 **Me: Well, I did show my friend's mom, who said, no normal kid has a mind that dark.**

 **Caleb: AWW, you are being nice to Matai now.**

 **Me: *brings knifes out***

 **Matai: YOU MORON!**

 **Caleb: Fuck…..**

 **Bianca: Bye peoples!**


	6. Beach nightmare part 2

**Me: I…. Am… ALIVE!**

 **Matai: No, you are dead.**

 **Zach: Is this the chapter where I am-**

 **Me: NO SPOILERS. LET THE READERS FIND OUT FOR THEMSELVES!**

 **Matai: Can we?**

 **Me: Yes, we will.**

 **Me: Okay, this will have gore in it. I made a mistake in the last trigger warning. I am sorry.**

 **Caleb: Derp.**

 **Me: ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN SAY THAT, YOU MAN-HORE!**

 **Matai: Caleb doesn't sound like he is making love with guys.**

 **Caleb: O_0**

 **Me: I still can't believe you guys can handle my weirdness. *puts hand to heart* I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the united states of America. And to the republic of which it stands one nation under hell indivisible with liberty and justice to all.**

 **Hikaru: is it suppose to be " under God"?**

 **Me: Me and my friends changed it.**

 **Hikaru: Oh.**

 **Me: MOVING ON!**

Matai's P.O.V

"I still can't believe I was partnered with Sabrina." Matai thought as he stared at the black-haired girl. " Well here goes nothing. Hey Sabrina! Are you ready?" Matai shouted.

Sabrina's P.O.V

Sabrina looked at Matai. Letting out a nod, she gave him a fishing rod and grabbed seaweed. " Would this work?" Sabrina asked. " Possibly. But seaweed tastes terrible." Matai said. Sabrina walked towards the ocean and picked up a sea urchin. "How about this?" Shouted Sabrina. " I don't think so." Shouted Matai. Shrugging, Sabrina went towards Scarlett until something fell on Scarlett's head, which was still connected on Ash's fishing rod. " What is that?" Sabrina asked Matai. Matai released a small chuckle before answering. " That's kelp." Matai answered. Angrily , Scarlett turned around and threw the kelp back at Ash. " YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE CATCHING FISH, YOU IDIOT!" Scarlett screamed. Everyone began laughing again. Sabrina picked up a octopus. Freaking out she turned to Matai. " Get it off…..!" Sabrina whispered. Matai soon got it off and turned to Sabrina. " They don't hurt you unless you bother them." Matai chuckled. Sabrina blushed when he gave her a small hug. Soon they went back to fishing.

~ scene changes~

Sabrina smiled happily at Matai. Their team, The Potatos, got 15 fish. Scarlett's team, The Goths, got 3 fish. Hikaru's team, The Bitches of Hell, got 12 fish and Zach's team, The Man eating Giants got 6 fish. "The winner is The Potatos!" Shouted Ash. But then , Mr. Tategami's piece of paper flew away to the sea. " I'll get it!" Shouted Zach. After a few minutes, Zach found the paper, but them he was torn apart by a motorboat going past. The girls all screamed in horror. Sabrina began crying and buried her head in Matai's chest.

Mr. Tategami's P.O.V

" I don't understand what is happening." Pondered Mr. Tategami. "It's because of the reborn student. Tell them to go to the haunted hotel Tao." Whispered a voice. Mr. Tategami turned around and saw Alena. " Okay, Alena." Mr. Tategami said. " Students of Mr. Usagi's class! We are going on a field trip! Ms. Yang will come too!" Mr. Tategami shouted. The students began chattering excitedly. "I hope you know what you are doing, Alena." Mr. Tategami whispered.

 **Me: I am almost finished. So, who did I kill?**

 **Ash: You killed Mr. Usagi, Kate, Zach, and a student.**

 **Matai: Do you want me to estimate how many chapters?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Matai: Um, I believe 8.**

 **Me: Okay. I hope your wrong.**

 **Matai: Bitch.**

 **Me: Bye.**


	7. The Hotel Part 1

**Me: HI! This chapter will have a lot of gore in it. Okay?**

 **Matai: Ya.**

 **Me: Let's start MAN-HORES!**

 **Matai: God, save this child.**

Matai's P.O.V

Matai looked out the window, which was parked outside a old building. As every student stepped out the bus, they looked at the building.

~scene changes~

Everyone was soon inside the building. But it wasn't long before the chaos took to action.

Bianca's P.O.V

" Want to join me, Hikaru?" Asked Bianca. Bianca stared at the blue-haired girl. Hikaru smiled warmly, before saying yes. " Yes." Said Hikaru.

Ms. Yang's P.O.V

" I am so glad we gave the students a field trip. But, a place like this is a bit too creepy, you think Tao?" Ms. Yang said, staring at the black- haired principal. Mr. Tategami stared at the brown haired vice principal. " Yes I know Mazy. But, Alena told me too." Mr. Tategami glumly responded. Ms. Yang stared at Tao in shock. " Alena- the- no- she is- a- how?" stammered Ms. Yang. " I don't know Mazy. I just don't know." Mr . Tategami whispered. Soon, they heard a explosion. " The kids!" Ms. Yang shouted. Mr. Tategami stared at the fire starting. " Oh, god. What have I done." Mr. Tategami whispered.

 **Me: 12:00 AM, you sit and stare, 1:00 Am, I start the fair, 2:00 AM, I zip and zoom, 3:00 AM,** _I COME FOR YOU!,_ **4:00 AM, shit just got real, 5:00 AM, you know the deal! ( comment down below if you know this song from FNAF)**

 **Matai: Okayyy?**

 **Me: Okay, I was wrong. There wasn't any gore. There will be a lot in the next chapter! Bye!**


	8. The Hotel part 2

**Me: I have no idea if this is the last chapter.**

 **Matai: Here we go again.**

 **Me: the trigger warning will be a lot of deaths, gore, and maybe some intense cussing also.**

 **Matai: Can we start? Please?**

 **Me: Okay. FNAF FOREVER! And I might write a fnaf story.**

 **Ash: MOVING ON!**

Matai's P.O.V

Matai walked with Sabrina. He felt the fire bombs go off. Sabrina looked at Matai. " Matai. Do you think we can make it out alive?" Sabrina asked with hope in her eyes. Matai looked at Sabrina. If there was any chance of telling Sabrina his feelings for her, it might as well be now. " Uh, S-Sabrina. I like you. More than friends. I mean… oh crap, this is hard. I-I like you." Matai said while furiously blushing. Sabrina looked at him for a second before saying. " I like you too. More than friends. You've always protect me from those 10th graders at the high school by the park." Sabrina whispered softly. Both Matai and Sabrina looked at each other, but then they kissed.

 **Me: FINALLY! THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **Matai and Sabrina: * blushing***

 **Ash: Back to the story.**

 **Me: Right! BUT THIS IS SO KAWAII AND AWE-**

 **Ash: *taps foot***

 **Me: Right. Well here we go.**

Matai's P.O.V

After the kiss, both Matai and Sabrina began walking again. Then out of nowhere, a girl jumped out with a knife. It was Mavin. " Mavin, what are you-" Mavin slashed Matai's shoulder with a knife before Matai could finished his sentence. Matai let out a yell of pain, while holding his shoulder. Mavin then looked at Sabrina and began chanting. " Send the dead back to deat-" " NO!" Matai shouted and launched himself at Mavin. " Let go of me you man-hore" Screamed Mavin. But Matai grabbed the knife and put himself in front of Sabrina. " M-Matai…" Sabrina whimpered. " It's okay. It's okay." Matai said soothingly before glaring at Mavin. Mavin just growled in frustration before running back. "What does Mavin mean by send the dead back to death?" Matai said. "It means that she thinks that Sabrina is the extra student or also known as the "dead one." Said Alena. Horrified, Matai quick turned to Alena. " Is she?" " No. But my glass doll eye will let you see the color of death, which means you can see who is closer to death and the extra one. But, you can only see the extra one after a couple deaths." " How many?" " I can't say. But the glass eye will. Good luck! My time in the real world is over." " Wait Alena! Does that mean you are going to not be a…. ghost anymore?" " Yes. Good luck…." Alena than disappeared. Than they heard a announcement. It was Mavin. " Now all of you know that there was a extra desk in Mr. Usagi's class. Well, The extra student came in March as a new student. So that means…. We must kill SABRINA!" Mavin screamed. " No!" Matai shouted in horror. Soon, 3 students came out. 2 boys and one girl. They all began chanting " send the dead back to death." Matai stared horrified at the students. Both Matai and Sabrina were outnumbered.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash looked at Jonathon. Jonathon's leg was still hurt from the kitchen lady at lunch. "She must have start all the fires." Ash whispered as he held Jonathon on his back. They then saw an open window. But, to their luck, the lunch lady came back. " FUCK!" Ash shouted.

Scarlett's P.O.V

Scarlett looked at the fire in the kitchen. But then she heard a explosion which blowed her out the window.

 **Me: Okay never mind the trigger warning. But this time I am not kidding. There will be deaths, gore and more cussing in the next chapter.**

 **Matai: But-**

 **Me: Bye!**


	9. The Hotel part 3

**Me: I'm tired. You all know the trigger warning.**

 **Matai: And-**

 **Me: Shut up!**

Scarlett's P.O.V

Scarlett went out the window. She got up from the hard ground and fled to the bus.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash pushed himself and Jonathon out the window with Mrs. Conner falling behind. Mrs. Conner than tried to stab Ash. Ash then screamed " I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" But then, Mrs. Conner was pulled off by Mr. Tategami and killed. Mr. Tategami turned to Ash and said, "This is last year." Mr . Tategami picked up Jonathon and headed back to the bus with Ash. They then saw Scarlett, who ran up to them as fast as possible. Mr. Tategami put a bandage on Jonathon's wound and looked at him. " All of you! Stay in this area and don't leave."

Matai's P.O.V

Ms. Yang then ran in front of them and shouted at the students preparing to kill Sabrina. " Stop! You can't kill your own classmates!" Ms. Yang shouted. "But Ms. Yang, if we don't kill her, than we'll all die." did not take that too well. " I-I-" "Who the hell is dead?!" one boy shouted. " I- I don't know" Ms. Yang responded. " I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Screamed the boy and he headed towards Sabrina. " No!" shouted Ms. Yang. Soon, the broom stick hit Ms. Yang on the chest. Her heart fell out after she was stabbed. The boy who stabbed her was in shock. Matai stared in silence, but in anger he pushed the boy away. " You bastard!" Matai shouted. Matai soon bumped into the other boy. " You asshole." He responded. Matai prepared to punch him, but Sabrina gently grabbed his wrist and shook her head no. They than both grabbed each others hands and began running. They went in front of a door and locked it. They both sighed in relief but the door pounded with the same boys. "Damn it." Whispered Matai as he headed towards another escape.

~scene changes~

Matai offered his hand to Sabrina as they went on the window bars outside. " Careful, it's slippery." Matai said, but gasped when he saw Mavin crawl out the window to their left, the room they were once in. " I found you!" Mavin said with a evil cackle. " Send the dead…BACK TO DEATH!" Mavin shouted, flinging the knife. The knife would've hit Sabrina, but Matai pulled her away. So, Mavin fell awkwardly and broke her neck open. After they saw Mavin fall, they heard kids shouting from inside.

 **Me: Who did I kill?**

 **Matai: Ms. Yang, Mrs. Conner, Kate, Mavin, a student, Zach and ya**

 **Me: Thank you. Bye! POTAOTS!**

 **Matai: *face palm***


	10. The Hotel Part 4

**Me: Hiya peoples. This will be the last chapter in Horror Night. It will be kind of long… I don't know**

 **Matai: Sure…..**

 **Me: Do you want to die?**

 **Matai: O_0 No….**

 **Me: Good. Now shut up. I've got a story to finish.**

Hikaru's P.O.V

Hikaru hugged Bianca closely as they went through the raging fire. Hikaru shrugged at Bianca when she asked where to go. Hikaru then felt something rise up in her mouth. It was blood. IT WAS BLOOD! Someone stabbed her. SOMEONE STABBED HER! Hikaru crumpled to the ground. She felt the knife go out of her stomach. She then heard a horrified scream before going into darkness. Forever.

Matai's P.O.V

Matai turned to look at Sabrina. " Go find the extra one, okay?"

Sabrina nodded and ran towards the fire. Matai walked towards the other end after Sabrina left, but then he saw Bianca. She was scared and bleeding. Bianca rann to Matai. " Bianca." Matai said. "MATAI-" But before Bianca finished her sentence, she was stabbed in the neck. Choking on her own blood, Bianca collapsed onto the floor. And right behind her was Caleb. " Now, Matai. You may find this weird, but I think you're the dead one. Want to know why? Because you were a new student in April. So it is obvious that you're the dead one. " Said Caleb and he launched himself at Matai with a knife. " You fool, it isn't even April!" Matai shouted. Matai grabbed both of Caleb's wrists and pushed them up. But, Caleb knocked him down and pushed Matai into a door which fell. Caleb stepped on Matai to prevent him from escaping. " HA! Now you won't be able to escape. And once you're dead, I'll make Sabrina all mine." Caleb said. " No! Don't you fuckin touch her! Or rape her!" Matai yelled. " Oh yeah? Well I-" Caleb's sentence was cut off when he was stabbed. The person who stabbed him was Sabrina. " I found the extra one!" Sabrina shouted. " Really? Who?" Matai asked. " Just come on!" Sabrina shouted and headed towards the exit. As soon as they got to the exit, the extra one was Matai's mom. " M-Mom? There is no way in hell that- so that means- she is the extra one? NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T KILL HER!" Matai stammered. " You have too or we will all die!" Sabrina said. " If you want to, I'll kill her for you." "No." Matai said. "I will." Matai brought up a pickaxe and cut it down her head, killing her instantly. It was the end of the chaos.

~scene changes~

Matai looked at the grave of his friends who died during the chaos. Matai, Sabrina, Scarlett, Jonathon, Mr. Tategami, and Ash were the only survivors of the chaos. Mr. Tategami was going to be their homeroom teacher. " So, what should we do?" asked Jonathon. They all stood in silence until Ash shouted "Tag!" to Scarlett and ran. Everyone else shrugged and ran after Ash. Everything was normal again. And Matai hoped it would stay that way.

 **Me: Sooo, that is it. what do we say guys**

 **Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Me: Thank you. you shall all die.**

 **Everyone: *runs***

 **Me: Typical. bye guys!**


End file.
